Final Battle
by Praenubilus
Summary: slash hpss character death Look at the title A DUR
1. Death and Dying

Final Battle  
  
I'm standing in the field looking around for him. I'm going to kill the heartless monster that killed my parents and friends. Mum, dad, Ron, Ginny, Sirius; this is for you.  
  
There he is, standing in the middle of the field dueling with an arour. This is my fight.  
  
I step forward ready to face my destiny when a hand on my shoulder stops me. It's Severus.  
  
"Harry, wait."  
  
"For what?" I ask.  
  
He kisses me. This could be our last moment together. I try to think back to when this all started, to when those innocent looks and lingering touches became so much more. We brake and now it's time for me to go.  
  
I resume the walk to my destiny, but this time I am not alone. Severus follows me. This is as much as his fight as it is mine.  
  
We face the Dark Lord together.  
  
Curses fly through the air and Severus is hit with one. He drops down to the ground. He's dying; I can feel it.  
  
"Harry...I love you."  
  
Those are his last words. Then suddenly a bright white light erupts from his body. I notice my wand being thrown aside, along with Voldemort's, by the sheer intensity of it. The white light hits me. Severus transferred all of his power to me.  
  
I face Voldemort, now twice as strong. I no longer have my wand but neither does he.  
  
I lift my arms and push them forward while yelling.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
An enormous bright green ball erupts from my hands and hits Voldemort. Voldemort is dead.  
  
I fall to the ground. I'm being flooded with memories. Memories of Severus. Memories of me. Memories of us.  
  
Then a feeling of love washes over me. It's all too much to take. I now understand how much he loved me, and how hard it was for him to accept that, and how hard it was for him to say those words.  
  
I never got a chance to tell him.  
  
I'm in the middle of a battlefield, soaked in blood, covered in dirt, while I'm crying. This wasn't how this was supposed to end.  
  
I look over at Severus' cold lifeless body.  
  
"Severus, I love you too."  
  
A/N: man this was supposed to have a second chapter, like Harry six years later, but o well.  
  
This was not how it was going to end I think. I can't remember. 


	2. Razorblades and Flashbacks

Final Battle   
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Harry? Are you here? It's Hermione!"  
  
Hermione walked up the stairs towards Harry's room.   
  
  
  
"Harry? Are you in here?"  
  
Hermione received no reply, but noticed a noise that came from the bathroom, it almost sounded like a sob.   
  
"Harry, if you're in there answer me or else I'm coming in."  
  
She stared at the door and finally opened it. The image that greeted her was not a happy one. There Harry was, standing in front of the mirror above the sink, a blade to his wrist. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks, and the stench of alcohol and sweat filled the room.   
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry choked back a sob.   
  
Hermione inched closer and took the blade away from him.   
  
"Harry, you can't go on like this. Look at yourself. He would have wanted you to move on and be happy."  
  
Harry closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. Together, Harry and Hermione, moved into the bedroom. Harry sat on the bed and prepared himself for Hermione's talk.   
  
"When was the last time you slept? Or better yet, when was the last time you were sober?"  
  
"It's none of your business how I live my life."  
  
"Yes it is Harry, I'm your friend, and I'm trying to help you."  
  
"Then help me by leaving."  
  
"Is that what you really want?"  
  
"No."  
  
Hermione sighed and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Harry, he's gone. It's time to move on."  
  
"You don't understand how hard it is."  
  
"You're right, I don't understand how hard it is for you, but I do know that he would have wanted you to move on and be happy"  
  
Hermione looked at her watch and frowned.  
  
"Harry, I have to go now, but..."  
  
Hermione lifted up the razor.  
  
"Promise me no more of this."  
  
"Yeah, alright."  
  
She eyes him skeptically, kissed him on the cheek and apparated away.  
  
XxX*~* Dream/Flashback *~*XxX  
  
It was the last battle.   
  
Harry was kneeling over Severus' body as Albus Dumbledore neared.  
  
"Sir, we have to help him, we have to get him to Madam Promfrey, now!"  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry but he is d-"  
  
"NO, HE'S NOT DEAD...he's just sleeping."  
  
Harry began to shake Severus' body, as to wake him up.   
  
"Sev, Sevvie, wake up. Wake up please, c'mon. It's all over now. We can go home now."  
  
"Harry..."  
  
Harry began to sob and he cried into Snape's body.  
  
"Sir? Do you have a blanket, he feels cold."  
  
Dumbledore grasped Harry's shoulders.  
  
"Listen to me, Harry, Severus is...dead."  
  
The young man began to sob more, and then he began to kick Snape's body.  
  
"WHY?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME!?"  
  
Harry turned to Albus and punched him.  
  
"YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! I HATE YOU! Why...? Why me....?"  
  
XxX*~*End dream/flashback*~*XxX  
  
Harry woke up screaming and crying.   
  
"Shhhhhh....it's ok now I'm here"  
  
Harry fell back to sleep   
  
A/N: Hmmmmmmmm??? Harry had another nightmare, will someone be there to comfort him when he wakes up? A stranger visits in the night perhaps? But is he so strange? 


End file.
